


Right In the Gumballs (Request)

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Nicole Watterson punishes her son.





	1. Neat Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Posthuman789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posthuman789/gifts).



> This story is more humorous than serious. Can you blame me? They're cats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias points out something Gumball never noticed.

Walking into P.E class, Gumball immediately sighed. For him, gym time meant putting up with Tobias’ rowdy behavior. Right on cue with a great big smile, Tobias ran up to Gumball and started jogging with him.

“So Gumball, how’s life at home?” asked the smug Tobias.

“Fine” replied Gumball bluntly. “Why?”

“I mean, it must be a lot better since you live with Mrs. Watterson. Er, your mom” corrected Tobias.

Gumball glanced over Tobias. “What makes you say that?”

“You really don’t know?” laughed the rainbow kid. “Your mom’s hot dude! Everyone talks about her!”

Gumball rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“No really, dude!” said Tobias. “You must be pretty stoked about her going barefoot all the time! I know I would.”

“Barefoot?” bemused Gumball. “What’s hot about that?”

“Um, duh, you get to see her feet all the time!”

“Yeah, and?”

“What, you think everyone else’s moms walk around like that? Nah dude!…” Tobias tapped his finger against his chin. “At least, the ones that have feet don’t.”

Gumball was taken aback by this news. He had grown up with his mom never wearing footwear, so he obviously thought it was totally normal. As the two jogged, Gumball thought about his friends’ other moms and realized Tobias was right: they don’t go around barefoot.

“I guess you’re right” relented Gumball. “But it’s nothing special to me… And why am I even speaking to you about this? Quit talking about my mom!” said Gumball angrily.

Tobias ignored this, in fact he seemed more encouraged. “Of course the kid without a foot fetish gets the hot mom.”

“Foot fetish?” asked Gumball.

“Yeah!” replied Tobias. “It’s when you’re really into feet, like really really into it! Like into it so much that it’s all you need to, you know…”

“Uh huh…” said Gumball.

“Lots of guys love feet! Myself included!” added Tobias.

“Well there’s a surprise” said Gumball sarcastically.

“Speaking of which, your dad out of town anytime soon? If your mom’s ever lonely…”

“Nope, nope, nope, we’re done here” said Gumball as he finished jogging.

When Gumball got home, he couldn’t help but hear Tobias’ words echoing in his head. Everything was the same at his house, yet Gumball couldn’t help but take notice of his mom. She was, as usual, barefoot. Without arousing suspicion, Gumball sat down and glanced at his mom’s feet as she read a newspaper.

“They are pretty nice, I guess” thought Gumball. “They must not smell bad since she gets air to them all the time. But why the fixation on feet?” he wondered. “Geez, I wonder if any of the other boys have gotten off to my mom’s feet. Just because they’re delicate and support all her weight-”

Gumball quickly shook his head, eager to get such thoughts out of his head, but he couldn’t. How could something so strong also be so pretty? It was like the world itself was being pushed down by her feet. Gumball imagined what it would be like to have that kind of strength imposed on him, but shook his head once more.

Later that night, images of his mom flashed through his head. He couldn’t get his mind off of his own mom. Gumball started imagining all sorts of situations involving his mom’s feet: feeling them, smelling them, licking them… Gumball knew he now had a foot fetish, and he was not going to waste anytime acting on it.


	2. Private Time In Public Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball's plan nearly comes to fruition.

The next day, Gumball and his mom had the house to themselves. Walking into the living room, he found his mom sitting on the couch.

“Hey mom, does this pillow smell weird?” he asked.

Nicole sniffed the pillow and then fainted.

“Wow” bemused Gumball. “Chloroform actually worked. Then again, it’s not like she had any reason to suspect.”

After secretly transporting her to a public storage unit, Gumball locked the door and turned on the light. He then tied her up on a large, flat table, leaving her legs free. Nicole soon woke up.

“Wh… Where am I? Gumball?” she asked. “Why am I tied up? Get me down this instant!”

“In time” replied Gumball with a slight smile on his face. “But first things first, I’m gonna need a few favors.”

“Excuse me?” shot Nicole. “Young man, this is not funny! You will let me down now or so help me you’ll be grounded for the rest of your life!”

“Easy mom, everything’s taken care of” said Gumball a little too calmly. “Nobody knows we’re here, and nobody will. We’ll just keep this to ourselves and everything will be ok.”

“What on Earth has gotten into you?” demanded Nicole.

Very awkwardly, Gumball put his finger up to his mom’s mouth and shushed her. “It’s not fair that you get to parade those feet around, showing them off and tempting me from afar.” Gumball had clearly taken this newfound foot fetish from 0-100 awfully quickly, speaking as if he’d been feeling that way for ages. Also, you know, kidnapping his mom.

“Well no more” stated Gumball. “So here’s what you’re gonna do. First, you’re gonna let me experience your feet.”

Nicole was weirded out by this. “… Experience?”

“Yep. Rubbing, licking, sniffing, the usual. Then, you’re gonna make me feel things I’ve never felt before with them.”

Nicole was extremely weirded out.

“Finally, you’ll give me a nice massage with them” concluded Gumball. “Questions?”

“Yes, I have a question” responded Nicole. “How’s about instead, I kick your smug little body, hurting you so much that you spiral into another plane of existence before ending up in the next life?”

Gumball rubbed his chin and nodded slowly, contemplating this offer. “I’m gonna put a raincheck on that. Now let’s begin.”

Nicole obviously wasn’t keen on obliging Gumball’s wishes. He had left her legs free in the hopes that she could move her feet freely for him, never once considering that she could fight back, and fight back she did.

As Gumball climbed atop, Nicole kicked him between the legs, immediately neutering him. That previous description sounded pretty accurate to Gumball right about now, as he agonizingly clutched himself while lying on the table.

“Now let me out this instant!” screamed Nicole.

“Never” muttered Gumball through his grunts of pain.

Furious, Nicole lifted her leg and stomped her foot on Gumball’s face, sandwiching him between the table and her foot.

“Oh… Yes… This is amazing” whimpered Gumball as he lovingly felt the force he so desired.

In a few moments, Nicole heard a loud crunch, and then it was over. Skillfully grabbing the keys from Gumball with her foot, Nicole freed herself.

Tobias set his piece of paper down. “The end!” he exclaimed gleefully. “Well, whaddya think?” asked the rainbow kid expectedly. Gumball and Darwin stared horrified, their eyes wide and mouths agape. After a few seconds of silence, Darwin reverted back to his normal face.

“How come I wasn’t in the story?” asked the fish.

“Really Darwin?!” shouted Gumball.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
